missed you too
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: WRESTLING FANDOM. "It's been a too-long break from eachother for Punk and Randy. But now Randy's back, and Punk's been a bit of a confused mess since he left. Randy doesn't know how to say I missed you quite yet, so he does it the only way he knows how." A short-ish hickey-giving Randy Orton/CM Punk fic that I first came up with in the middle of the night. I'm back you guys!


**TITLE:** "missed you too"  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T for sexual frustration and hickeys and confusion  
**PAIRING: **Randy Orton & CM Punk  
**WARNINGS:** hickeys, randall's back oh yeah, possessive randall, other things, my slowly unravelling brain ruining yet another could-have-been-good story.  
**P.O.V: **Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN: **August 4th 2012 12:00 AM-12:02 AM initially because it came out of nowhere and i had to write it down and then i passed out. Then August 4th 2012 2:29 PM-3:29 pm  
**SUMMARY:** It's been a too-long break from eachother for Punk and Randy. But Randy's back, and Punk's been a bit of a confused mess. Randy doesn't know how to say I missed you quite yet, so he does it the only way he knows how.  
**AUTHOR NOTES: **RANDALL'S BACK EVERYONE. WELCOME BACK RANDALL. HELL YES. I missed his squinty, slinky presence on smackdown. Sigh. And in my mind, so did Punk because I ship these two so hard sobsobsob  
Er anyway this is really short and i am so sorry for the long wait for something new from me but there was no randall in sight and i was mad at him for his drugs and my punk muse was too so yeah and I watched Thor and discovered Loki then I discovered Loki and Tony Stark are pretty fucking boss together okay ufnrfh halp me so i'm on the frostiron ship too. I HAVE MANY SHIPS, AND MANY OTPs IS THAT CHEATING?  
But anyway erm i'm back and this sucks because i'm excited to post something again I mISSED IT SOBBITY SOB.  
Also, Tumblr was getting in the way. I love tumblr so hard urghsg sob.

* * *

Punk is walking through the halls in this arena they've crashed into for tonight's show, and he's thinking. Randy's thinking too, somewhere far yet no-so beyond his reach. Anyway. Everyone meets up  
(_in some big room with food things_, punk's mind muttered

_that's called a cafeteria_, the still put together bits snarked)  
to talk about the final run through and little extra things, and as Punk is talking a bit sharply to an equally sharp Cena, someone starts lurking behind Punk. Cena's face softens a little and he greets whatever is beyond Punk's shoulder, making him turn his head to see- God. Well, something close.

Randy. The shorter man turns around slowly, mouth open and Randy stops chatting with Cena to cast his cool blue gaze on him. Punk stares stupidly at the man, his mind going between cursing him for getting suspended and leaving him alone, and feeling so happy that he was back. And then he got confused. Leave it to Randy stupid Orton to leave Punk's mind in ruins.

And somehow they ended up in the locker room area, and Punk doesn't remember even getting here except for a hand at the back of his neck and the sound of Randy's quiet breathing, his own clumsy footsteps. Randy moves close to Punk, and the shorter man can only breathe as he places a firm hand into the small of his back. Punk feels the warm, familiar trapped feeling grip his spine and ribs, but his moment is snuffed yet heightened when Randy bows his head, his mouth clse to Punk's throat. And then, all of a sudden, Punk is being whirled around, his back hitting the lockers with a banging thud, Randy's arm wrapped tight around his middle, his mouth latched onto his pulse, sucking hard and biting him harder. Punk throws his head off to the side Randy isn't occupying, and he gasps brokenly, his voice sneaking in and almost making it a moan.

He really _does_ moan though, when Randy's free hand sneaks to his hip, gripping tightly. The moment seems to drag on forever, and Punk doesn't really mind, at least until the dull, pleasurable ache turns into a painful throbbing kind f pleasure. Punk squirms a little and closes his eyes, letting the Viper's venom set in. He felt like he was being reassembled, in an odd sort of way. And then there was only empty empty when Randy pulls away.

Punk's stomach drops in disappointment but he can't help but feel lifted and dizzy off of this long-awaited reuniting of a punk and his snake. He realizes Randy won't stop staring at him. And he's too close to not be _doing anything_, and Punk almost voices his displeasure at that when Randy speaks.

"You're still mine." He says simply and Punk nods slowly, stupidly, under the heavy velvet spell of his venomous lover's voice, placing his palm over the i-know-it's-there-i-can-feel-it mark on his neck.

And then the heat caging Punk in disappears. Randy does too. _Again_. Punk stares at his retreating form for a moment before furrowing his brows and rubbing his abused neck. He sighs and speaks to the empty air.

"Missed you too."

* * *

Okay here's my typical end-of-story apology

so sorry that this sucks but it's proof that i'm alive hi guys


End file.
